


Better Than Bees or Ice Cream

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, kid AU, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Dean and Cas are kiddies getting kiddie ice cream when there's a mishap :O





	Better Than Bees or Ice Cream

Little Castiel watched the bees pollinating, fascinated. It was a pleasant spring day, the sun shining with a slight breeze, the sound of children playing filled the area. It took some begging, but Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen finally gave in to taking Cas and his best friend from kindergarten to get some ice cream.

  
Castiel thought about their earlier conversation.  
 _"I'm older," Dean had argued._  
 _"Dean, we're both five, does it matter?" He retorted._  
 _"No, I'm five and a half." Dean corrected him._  
 _"Ughh, fine, you can order first." Castiel surrendered._  
 _He was unsure of what flavor to get anyway._

  
"Cas, hey buddy, it's your turn." Dean shook Cas out of his daze.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." _The bees distracted me._  
He walked up to the window of the ice cream place and took a breath.  
"May I please have two scoops of cookie dough ice cream in a..." He squinted at the cone options. "A kiddie cone?"  
Castiel's parents never let him eat the raw cookie dough when baking cookies, but Cas didn't care about sowmenalla or whatever it was. So here with Dean and his family he could get whatever he wanted, and he liked that.  
"Coming right up." The guy in the window said.  
Cas turned around and observed the scene, some older boys were running around by the edge of the parking lot, bees and other insects were buzzing about, being avoided no doubt, and Dean was standing by his side with a smile.  
"What did you order?" Castiel asked.  
"Death by Chocolate." Dean raised his eyebrows in excitement.  
Cas's face did not meet his enthusiasm, "That sounds _dangerous_."  
Dean laughed, "No it's not _really_ gonna kill me or anything. It's just a expression."  
Cas relaxed, "Well that's a relief." _Can't have you dying on me, now can I?_  
The boys didn't have to wait long for their double scoops of ice cream to be ready. Dean hungrily licked his chops while Cas licked the drips that were already starting to form. Bobby paid and told them to stay close as he and Ellen sat on a bench and enjoyed the nice weather.  
"So where do you wanna sit?" Dean asked, looking around for an available spot.  
 _Somewhere near the flowers._ "Uh, I don't know, where do you wanna sit?" And just as Cas was making his famous toothy smile, someone bumped into him from behind.  
"Hey watch it!" Dean shouted at the careless boy.  
"Oops, my bad." One of the older boys Cas had seen earlier snidely replied.  
 _He did that on purpose._ Cas stared at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh no."  
"Are you okay buddy? Did he hurt you?" Dean rubbed his back comfortingly.  
"No, it's _worse_." What Dean hadn't realized is that during the incident, one of Castiel's scoops of cookie dough ice cream had fallen detrimentally onto the pavement. Castiel began to cry.  
Dean immediately hated the careless kid who could do something so vile to his best friend. He briefly glanced at the rowdy boys high-fiving by the trees. He recognized the one who hit Cas as his neighbor, Rowena's son, _Crowley_.  
"Hey, no, don't cry Cas. Come here," Dean took his crestfallen friend into a caring embrace, careful not to get ice cream on their clothes. Cas cried some more.   
"You know what? They're jerks, but it's gonna be okay, okay?"   
Dean quickly thought of a solution, "Hey Cas."  
The slightly younger boy sniffled, "Yeah?"  
"Do you want the rest of mine? We can trade," Dean graciously offered his dripping Death by Chocolate to Cas.  
There was still a scoop left of Cas's, and Dean didn't mind if it made his friend smile again.   
"You mean it?" Castiel looked up at Dean with sad puppy eyes in disbelief.  
"Yeah, you like chocolate, don't you?" He handed over his cone, grinning hopefully.  
Cas let out a small chuckle, "I do," he admitted, taking the cone and giving Dean his.  
Dean was relieved, glad to see his pal happy again.  
"Awesome, now I can go beat up those buttheads over there."  
"Dean, they're twice as big as you are." He exaggerated, laughing.  
Dean rolled up his sleeves between ice cream licks, "I don't care, I can take 'em." He reassured Cas.  
Castiel ate some of his new ice cream as it melted slowly.   
He grabbed Dean's wrist before he did something he'd regret, "At least wait until you're done your ice cream"  
Dean giggled as he returned interest to his friend and the less appealing ice cream in his hand. "Oh yeah."  
After another minute of licking and joking about who could beat up who, Castiel took his attention away from the bees and onto Dean's beaming face. Cas couldn't help but to smile himself. He leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek.  
Dean blushed, surprised, "What was that for?"  
"Just for being you." Cas stated with adoration.  
He hoped they would be best friends for a very, _very_ , long time.  
  
Ellen and Bobby _awed_ from a distance as they watched the boys with ice cream on their faces do their thing.  
"See, I told you they could handle it." Ellen grinned proudly.  
"That's my boy, I told _you_ chivalry wasn't dead." The capped and bearded Bobby bickered back.  
Children laughed and bees zipped by as the sun shone brightly, melting the forgotten cookie dough ice cream on the hot tar of the busy parking lot.


End file.
